Memory devices in which a resistance-change type storage element is formed on a semiconductor substrate are suggested. A binary value (0 or 1) is stored in the resistance-change type storage element based on a change of resistance. Magnetic random access memories using a magnetoresistive effect element are a typical memory device using the resistance-change type storage element.